<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m just glad you’re alive. by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164273">I’m just glad you’re alive.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention'>iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sad Alex, Stabbing, Trans Character, more tags with more chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Reynolds is one of the best assassins in her family. </p><p>What happens when her victim is wearing something she didn’t expect, that might just save their life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting at his desk, like usual, when he heard a rustling from behind him. </p><p>Maria had been commissioned about a month ago, to kill the young Alexander Hamilton. The Reynolds family was notoriously good at covering tracks, and she was rumored to be the best. <br/>When she was asked, she didn’t ask why. <br/>She didn’t need to know. </p><p>He whipped around just as she drove the knife into his back. She remarked at how hard it was to stab. He’s scrawny, how is he holding up so well? <br/>As soon as he screamed, she ran as fast as she could, out of the other end of the tent so nobody would see her. She’d been planning this for three weeks or so, spending the first one getting here. His tent’s back faced the woods so if she walked in through the front, she could stab him and then run. Simple. <br/>She sheathed her knife and continued deep into the forest, making camp in a tree for the night. <br/>Now, she hadn’t been commissioned to kill anyone else, but if she had to, she knew she could. </p><p>Alex tried desperately to breathe evenly, knowing it would just kill him faster if he panicked. <br/>He scribbled something on the paper, in case he died, just a quick goodbye, and staggered out into the snow, trying to stay up, not wanting to fall and die from suffocation. <br/>“Help!” He yelled, frantically, and he heard more rustling from tents. <br/>The first person to run to him was none other than George Washington. <br/>He reached him quickly, having made his way to him so fast almost nobody knew what had happened until Alex wasn’t outside anymore and all that was left was red snow. </p><p>When they were inside the cabin George had been using, he quickly unbuttoned Hamilton’s shirt and laid him face down on his own bed. <br/>“Medic!” He yelled out the door, alerting Laurens, who had been serving as their medic ever since theirs was taken hostage, to come inside. He rushed in, and seeing his friend so close to death almost made him pass out. <br/>But, if he passes out, Alex will die.<br/>He tells Washington to sit down and opens his satchel, taking out a sewing needle and rubbing alcohol. He takes off Alex’s undershirt and finds a skin-colored, very tight shirt underneath. <br/>“Alex?” <br/>“Laurens, don’t question anything, just please, please don’t let him die,” Washington is on the edge of his seat, and grabs onto Alex’s hand, making sure it’s still warm. It is, and Alex squeezes his feebly. </p><p>Laurens cuts the tight garment off of him from the back, and Alex makes a noise of protest. <br/>“Ssh, ssh, i need to disinfect your wound, Alex. Don’t move.” But as he takes the garment out from under Alex, Alex does, in fact, move, to cover himself. “Okay, well, don’t move from where you are now.” Alex doesn’t want to, good for him. Laurens dabs disinfectant on the small wound, still bleeding weakly. Alex is panicking, if he tries to get up or if Laurens turns him over or if anything other than what he’s expecting, he’ll be discovered. </p><p>“Alex, did it go clean through you or was it just a stab?” <br/>“Stab.” <br/>“Can I check?” <br/>“No.” <br/>“Alex, I need to make sure.” <br/>“No. M’fine.” Alex says, terrified. <br/>“You’re breathing really fast, buddy. Calm down, I’m just gonna check.” <br/>“Laurens, sit down. He doesn’t want you to, and you’ve sewn him up nicely. You are free to go, I’m sure there are some more soldiers waiting for you in your tent.” He motions out the door.“Frostbite doesn’t stop when you’re busy.” Washington defends. <br/>“Alright, sir. Call me back in if you need.” Laurens salutes and takes his leave. <br/>“I will.” He says, and walks to Hamilton after the door is shut. “Alex, can I at least check? I don’t want...” he pauses. “I don’t want you to die.” <br/>Alex reluctantly turns over, holding his arms over his exposed chest. He turns away, not bearing to look George in the eyes. George turns him back. The younger man’s eyes are filled with terror, and some tears. <br/>“Alex, it’s alright. I’m not mad at you.” George says and covers him with a nearby blanket. “I don’t mind. I never suspected anything, at all, ever.” <br/>Alex shivers. “He.. he cut it off me.” <br/>“Yes, he did.” <br/>“That was my only one.” Alex whimpers and pulls the blankets over his head as well. “What am I gonna do?” <br/>“I don’t know. I.. I’ll find you a new one, when we’re out of this mess.” Washington says, and helps Alex lie down, on his back this time. Alex winces at the pressure, and then he’s covered by more blankets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad Alex!! I just wanted to update you all, since I never post anything anymore :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t have the heart to tell George he’d made that one himself. But sleep soon claimed him and he didn’t need to say anything anymore. </p><p>George debated sleeping next to him, and eventually decided to sleep in a soft chair by the bed, making sure Alex was safe. </p><p>Maria hoped she’d succeeded. She’d seen him stagger out of the tent and cry for help, and get it. <br/>But he didn’t leave that cabin, and only their medic did. <br/>Either he finished his job or he couldn’t save him and Washington is mourning him. </p><p>Alexander wakes up to Washington gone, and he whimpers helplessly, trying to get up. His back is killing him, and he’s exhausted, probably from subconsciously healing himself. He looks around and sees the bathroom door open and the candles in there lit. He sighs, relief flooding over him as he realizes George is probably just freshening up. <br/>“Stay there, Alex, I’m coming back soon.” George says, popping his head out of the bathroom. Alex sat up, against George’s request, and drew the blanket around his trembling shoulders. He’s never felt so exposed. His shirt is all the way across the room, his binder is all but gone, and his general knows his deepest secret. <br/>Fuck. <br/>George walks out, having washed his face and changed his uniform. <br/>“Do you feel alright?” <br/>“I feel really odd, to be honest.” Alex says. He shies away from the general’s touch when he tries to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. <br/>“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” <br/>“You already know the worst thing.” Alex looks down. <br/>“That isn’t the worst, Alex. I.. I’m glad you trust me.” <br/>-When did I say that?- Alex thinks, and tries to smile. <br/>“Does it hurt?” The general asks after a moment of silence. <br/>“The stab, or having to wear the binder?” <br/>“The stab, I know the binder hurts. 24-hour compression? That’s gotta hurt in some way.” <br/>“It does.” Alex agrees. “And yeah, the binder hurts too.” <br/>“Do you ever take it off?” <br/>“Sometimes, when I sleep, or when nobody comes with me to the river.” <br/>“Ah. That’s gotta do something to your ribs, son.” <br/>“I’m sure it is.” Alex agrees. <br/>“How about you lie down and I’ll get you some tea.” George says, helping Alex get comfortable and then going to the small cabin’s kitchen. Alex took the blanket off from around him and simply laid it over him, so he could move comfortably. <br/>Alex lies waiting, his breath catching at the idea of George making him tea. What with the recent tax and all, must have been pretty expensive. He felt his face flush. -and he’s wasting it on me?- <br/>“Hold on, I’m coming back soon.” George updates him, and Alex smiles. <br/>When George walks in, Alex tries to sit up again, and when Washington sees that he’s trying, he immediately sets down the tea and runs to help him up. <br/>When his warm hand meets Hamilton’s now bare back, Alex’s breath hitches and he flinches, jerking forward despite the immense pain in his shoulder. <br/>“Alex?” George asks, retracting his hand. “What’s wrong?” <br/>Alex shakes his head, and wraps the blanket around himself again. <br/>“Alex. Something’s wrong, I know it. You can tell me anything.” Washington sits a comfortable distance from him on the bed. <br/>“I can’t.” Hamilton says and looks down at his hands. “I really, really can’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>